Our Choice
by Emris Nightray
Summary: Zero Kiryu hated vampires with every fiber of his being. He despised every one of them and wanted to kill them every time he saw them. It didn't help that he attended a school with Vampires. The night class was what they were called. There was one vampire in particular that made Zero's blood boil every time he saw him or heard his name being said. Kaname Kuran. Yet, there was a


Heyo Guys !

I haven't written in a really long time but, I haven't had any inspiration !

This is for the Yaoi Prompt Challenge !

I just finished watching Vampire Knight for the 3rd time and I believe this couple fits the prompt.

BOY ON BOY ! Don't like, don't read.

ZEROxKANAME

Prompt: None of us are promised to see tomorrow, and what we do with it is ours to choose. -Adam Lambert

Title: Our Choice

Zero Kiryu hated vampires with every fiber of his being. He despised every one of them and wanted to kill them every time he saw them. It didn't help that he attended a school with Vampires. The night class was what they were called. There was one vampire in particular that made Zero's blood boil every time he saw him or heard his name being said. Kaname Kuran. Yet, there was a part of Zero that...wanted him?!

"Come on, Zero! It's time to start work!" Yuki called to Zero waking him from his daydream.

It was a beautiful day and he wanted to spend the rest of it sitting under this tree, but he had to perform his guardian duties. The duties he hated, yet looked forward to ?

Zero shook the thought away and went to where Yuki was waiting for him.

"Let's go !" Yuki yelled and grabbed Zero's arm dragging him along as she ran to the entrance to the gates where all the girls were screaming for the night class students. When they arrived, all it took was a death glance from Zero to calm the crazed fan girls.

"Well, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine..." Yuki said to Zero as he glared at a girl trying to get past him.

"I don't understand what they see in the Night class.." Zero said looking away from Yuki and instead to the ground.

"Well," Yuki started. "They are quite beautiful and graceful." She said with a smile.

Zero blushed at the thought of Kaname, but it faded as the gates opened and the girls went crazy.

Zero's eyes immediately fell on him. The only vampire Zero ever paid attention to, and he hated it. Yet, he couldn't help the fact that he was taken aback by his beauty. In that split second that Zero was distracted, he was trampled by a hoard of girls rushing to get closer to the Night class students as they passed through the gates and to the class room. Zero could only lay there in pain and misery as he realized he had just been defeated by a bunch of crazy girls.

As Zero was struggling to get back to his feet Kaname walked by and smiled that wicked smile that always caught Zero off guard and made him crash to the ground again. As he opened his eyes, he saw two feet in front of him and an extended hand. It was Kaname's hand. He was simply laughing at Zero. The sound was almost angelic. Zero looked away, blushing and got to his feet on his own meeting the purebloods eyes.

"You know," Kaname said as he turned his back to walk away. "You are cute when you blush."

Just then, Yuki arrived on the scene in enough time to see Zero's perplexed/embarrassed face.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Zero with Concern.

"N-Nothing...Leave Me alone!" He yelled stalking off toward the Night class classroom.

Yuki was hurt by the fact that Zero never talked to her, but she knew that if it was important he would tell her so she just let it go and started walking around the campus making sure everything was in order.

Meanwhile, Zero paced around the forest right next to where the Night class was.

"What...WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!" Zero yelled louder than intended but then he realized that he was the only one out here so he let it go and continued pacing.

It was dark outside now and the only light there was, was coming from the lit classrooms. Zero never noticed the tall figure coming toward him and his mind was too far away to hear him walking.

"I'm...I'm just going to kill him..." Zero thought out loud as he turned to where the figure was.

Zero was taken by surprise, but still managed to pull Bloody Rose from his coat before the figure stepped into the light illuminating from the Classrooms.

The light shone upon the pale, yet beautiful, face of Kaname Kuran. The dim light made Kaname even more mysterious and beautiful than usual which made Zero stare for a while before he was interrupted by Kaname's angelic voice.

"Kill who?" Kaname asked with a faint smile on his face, yet his eyes looked sad.

"You!" Zero yelled, still pointing Bloody Rose at Kaname who was only a few feet away.

"What did I d-" Kaname started but was interrupted by Zero.

"You! You did something to me! Didn't you?!" Zero yelled as he stepped closer to Kaname still pointing Bloody Rose at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kaname said in a calm voice as if an anti-vampire gun wasn't 2 feet from his head.

Zero was now furious not just with Kaname, but also with himself for feeling the way he does about Kaname.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about!" Zero Yelled. "You did something to me! I-I shouldn't feel this way about you! It's wrong and unnatural, but I can't help it!"

Bloody rose was now pointed to the ground and Zero's voice was almost inaudible.

"You-Your so perfect...and every time you look at me...it hurts because I know you will never feel the same way..ever."

Kaname didn't say anything, yet his eyes told another story. As Zero raised his head and looked into them, they were gentle and kind looking.

As Zero looked into Kaname's eyes, his own became wet with tears. When Zero realized that he was crying he looked away, embarrassed by the things he had said, and by the way he was crying uncontrollably.

Zero was surprised when a warm hand touched his face to wipe away his tears, but he was more surprised when Kaname tilted his head to look into Zero's eyes and said. "None of us are promised to see tomorrow, but If we do, I want to spend it with someone I hold dear, someone I love. I want to protect you Zero, because for the longest time I have watched you suffer on your own, but you don't have to anymore because I'm here Zero, and I Love You."

Kaname, still holding Zero's face, closed the distance between them and their lips met. At first Zero was afraid of Kaname's kiss and wanted to run away, but then he realized that this was something that he wanted, and he may never get a chance like this again so he kissed Kaname back.

In a way, this felt natural and right, like this was the way things were meant to be, yet Zero became afraid again and broke off the kiss. No matter how much he wanted things to stay this way, he knew that one day he would become a Level E and Kaname would no longer be able to protect him.

Kaname could tell that Zero was afraid and he backed away from him, letting Zero fall to his knees.

Both of them were afraid to speak, so they stayed in silence looking into each other's eyes. Kaname's were sad and full of longing and purpose. Longing to protect Zero with everything he had.

Zero's were frightened, yet also full of longing. Longing to be in Kaname's strong and powerful arms.

Kaname was the one to break the silence by walking back toward Zero who only looked up at Kaname with wonder. Kaname had said all that he wanted to, so in one swift movement he picked up Zero and cradled him in his arms.

Even though Zero was surprised he didn't protest, he was too weak to fight back, so he let Kaname carry him to his room in the Sun Dorm.

Kaname laid Zero down on his bead and was about to leave when Zero grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't leave."

In another swift movement, Kaname was lying beside Zero with his arms wrapped around his body protecting him like a mother would her child. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and nestled his head into his chest.

"I won't leave." Kaname whispered."I'll never leave you again."


End file.
